Back In Time
by InternetJunkie
Summary: Spencer Snape failed the Dark Lord, and so was sentenced to death by her own father. Severus instead sent her back in time. Now Spencer's the same age as her father, and she has the chance to save the future. Will she take it?
1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

"You'll do as I say, is that clear girl?"

Why did my father bring me to this horrible man? His teeth reminded me of a shark's, his eyes were blood red, his face was snakelike with slits instead of a nose and he was pasty white, all in all, his presence was terrifying. I should be back at Hogwarts right now! With all my friends! Ron, Fred and George, not to mention Draco! What would they say if they ever knew what this man was asking me to do?

"Yes, My Lord." I bowed just as my father had instructed me to. Taking a deep breath, I attempted to calm my breathing and erratic heartbeat.

My thoughts were going round and round, how could I be expected to kill a man? I couldn't even kill an ant that had bit me! How could I possibly ever murder a man? Why would my dad bring me to this horrifying man, even when he knew what he'd ask of me? My father couldn't possibly want me to do this, could he?

"You have one week to kill Remus Lupin, now leave my sight!"

I walked as quickly out of the room, trying to hold back the flood of tears that were trying to escape. My throat felt as if I was being choked, and at the moment, all I wanted was my dad.

"Spencer." His calming voice, usually so emotionless was tinted with worry. "Come, we'll go home." I took his hand, not embarrassed over the fact that even at age sixteen, I still needed my father. With a loud _pop _and a pulling sensation on my navel attacked me, before we were standing inside of our house on Spinner's End.

"What does he want of you, Spencer?"

"T-t-to kill someone!" The sobs broke loose, and even though my father hates it when people show emotions, especially sadness, he led me over to our couch before sitting down with me, letting me rest my head on his shoulder. "I can't do it! I can't even kill a fly, how am I suppose to-to..." I trailed off when my father began to stroke my long black hair.

"Who?"

"Some man named Lupin! I don't even know who he is or where to find him..." I sniffed my nose before sitting up and wiping my eyes pathetically. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry."

I suppose my father chose to ignore that apology, since he didn't say anything but continued to sit next to me staring off into space. After several minutes, he stood up and strode to his room without once looking back at me. I attempted to do the same thing, but I stole a glance at his closed door before shutting my own.

The next week went by too quickly, and while I had been trying to find Remus Lupin I couldn't. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth, and by the time Lord Voldemort called me in to speak with him, I was terrified. Even my father looked beyond worried. Before I walked through the door that led to the most terrifying man on Earth, my dad kissed my forehead and pulled me into a hug. His scent, always smelling of some potion or another, enveloped me and I breathed it in deeply, loving the way it made me feel safe. No matter what anyone else said, Severus Snape was a good man and I loved him with all my heart.

We walked in together, I was feeling extremely faint. My knees were shaking, heart racing and hands were sweating profusely.

"She was not able to complete the task, My Lord." My father bowed and I copied his movement to the best of my ability.

"If she can't complete something as simple as killing Lupin, then she is of no use to me! Dispose of her, Severus." Voldemort stood up before walking out of the room as if he owned the place, though this was the Malfoy's mansion.

My father pointed his wand at me, and I froze. He wouldn't kill me, right? He's my dad!

"Find me." He whispered, before a bright orange light shot out from his wand and I was knocked backwards. I let the black enclose around me, wondering all the while how my own father could kill me.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter One:_

The floor seemed to disappear around me, and it felt as though I was falling through the air. My eyes flew open and I only had two seconds to realize that that's exactly what was happening before I landed on something...or somebody, if the yelling and cursing were taken into account.

"I'm sorry!" I scrambled around trying desperately to get off of the person, and once I had I looked at him, then at his friends. My eyes landed on someone extremely familiar to me.

"Harry?" He looked at me as if I was slightly mental, before opening his mouth to reply.

"My name isn't Harry, it's James. Now, care to explain what you were doing falling from the sky? Fall off your broom, did you?"

"Where am I?" I purposely ignored his question, knowing that I was a horrible liar and I wasn't sure how to explain what was happening to me. I thought I was going to die and suddenly here I am, but the problem was, I had no idea where 'here' was.

"Hogwarts. Did you hit your head or something? You do know what Hogwarts is, don't you?" I nodded absentmindedly. I'd ever seen these four boys before, and they were all wearing Gryffindor but they looked a lot older then the ones we were supposed to be wearing.

"I know what Hogwarts is! I want to talk to Severus Snape, where is he?"

_Find me._ My father's words echoed around my head.

"Snivellus? What could you possibly want with that git?"

"Don't talk about him like that!" How dare these imbeciles talk about a teacher like that! Who do they think they are?

"Hey James, doesn't she remind you of Lily?"

"Yeah, always protecting poor little Snivellus." They mocked me for a few moments while I just stared at them in disgust. Bullies, that's all they were, and I was disgusted to even be seen talking to them.

"Are you going to take me to him or not?"

"Not." Three of them said, smiling like douches. The other one, however, nodded. He had shaggy black hair, and eyes that sparkled with happiness and mischief.

"I'll take you."

"Thank you." I replied as I glared at his friends, before I followed his lead and walked away.

"I'm Sirius, by the way. Sirius Black." What did he just say? Sirius Black, but he should be around thirty-six, he's supposed to be the same age as my dad!

"What...year is this?"

"It's 1978, why would you ask that? You must have hit your head pretty hard."

"Hehe." I chucked nervously, fervently hoping that this was all some extensive joke or a dream and that at any moment, I would wake up.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two:_

Sirius led me around for several minutes, and I began to wonder if he actually had any idea where he was taking me or if he was leading me around blindly. The tree that was always next to the lake came into view, as well as the boy who sat under it with his nose buried in a book.

We continued walking towards him, stopping as we were just a couple of feet away. He didn't look too different, his hair was still black and hung low, and his nose was still crooked but the only thing that was wrong with this whole thing was that my father was my age.

"Snivellus, someone wants to talk to you."

"Don't call him that!" I slapped Sirius in the back of the head before realizing what I did. "S-sorry." I stared down at my feet, waiting to see if he would strike back but he didn't. I looked back up at him, but he was already walking away.

"Can I help you with something?" His voice was still the same as I remembered it, just younger sounding and not quite as heartless. I could feel my eyes fill up with tears but I quickly blinked them away, knowing how much my father disliked it when someone cried.

"I was told to come and find you." I attempted to think of a simple way to explain to him what had happened to me, but nothing came to mind.

"By whom?"

"You." I figured straightforward and to the point would work best, though there is always the chance that he wouldn't believe me. "You sent me here, to this different year and told me to find you. I'm hoping you could explain what is happening to me."

"I sent you? I suppose that means the spell works then." My father smirked slightly before turning back to me. "What's your name, girl?"

This would be the hardest part, would he believe me if I told him the truth? Would he even want anything to do with me after I told him who I was, what I was to him?

"Spencer. Spencer Snape."

Of course, he didn't believe me. We were the same age, after all, and the moment I told him I could see that in his eyes he thought I was nothing more than a liar, and so he got up and stalked off. I stayed standing underneath the tree, feeling slightly hollow and constantly having to swallow my own tears so that I wouldn't burst out crying. I knew I was stronger than this but, honestly, I just wanted my dad. Sure he was cold and emotionless, but he was also safety and stability. Right at that moment, I had neither of those things and I craved them more than anything.

Sinking down to the ground, I immediately pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapped my arms around them and laid my chin onto of my knees. Sitting this way had become a habit, whenever I was upset about something I did this in a desperate attempt to hold myself together not that it ever truly did any good.

The sun slowly sank, turning the sky a very beautiful reddish-pink color, with streaks of orange and I was absorbed in the beauty. At least, I was until someone sat next to me, knocking me out of my thoughts and concentration.

"I take it the meeting with Snivi-Severus didn't go very well?" I recognized Sirius's voice without having to turn around to look at him. For several minutes, I didn't bother to answer him nor did he press for the answers that I wasn't ready to give.

"No. I have to go find somewhere to stay. G'bye Sirius." I walked off, not really paying attention to where I was going. It was too late now to go and speak to Professor Dumbledore so I had nowhere to stay, but I figured it would be relatively easy to find some place either in the Forbidden Forest or possibly in Hogsmeade somewhere. It couldn't be too hard simply finding a nice place to spend a single night, muggles go camping all the time so how difficult could it be?

As I made my way into the forest, I kept my eyes open for a hollow tree but couldn't find any without going in too deep, which I was scared to do...I didn't want to get lost, after all. However, I was too tired to keep looking so I simply sat under a rather large tree, leaning my back against it and closing my eyes.

Sleep wouldn't come to me, of course, I couldn't stop myself from shivering from the cold but I was much too exhausted to actually get up and try to find someplace warmer so I sat there, staring into the absolute darkness and all I could do was think about my father and his younger self. This time as I thought of my father and the safe feeling that he always surrounded me with, I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes.

"Daddy...I miss you."


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three:_

The next morning dawned foggy, damp and cold. I still sat underneath the tree, shivering and yawning every few seconds. Normally if I were this tired I would have no problem falling asleep but the spasms and shivers that wracked my body made it completely and utterly impossible.

Pushing myself off of the ground, I quickly wiped the dirt off the back of my pants before walking out of the forest and back towards Hogwarts. I needed to speak to Professor Dumbledore; perhaps he could help me a little bit with sorting out my predicament, surely he would know what to do, he knew everything else.

Putting one foot in front of the other became harder the further I walked, my eyelids felt so incredibly heavy. The fact that I had somehow gone back in time because of some unknown spell my father cast had me in shock and nothing felt real to me.

As if this was some extensive joke but that didn't make sense because my father didn't have a sense of humor. I felt like I was having an out-of-body experience, I was here but I really wasn't. Numb. I suppose that is how some people would explain this feeling inside of me.

As I came up to the gigantic school, I pushed a door open immediately feeling warmer to be in such a familiar place, nothing had changed since I had last been here, at least at first look.

I went straight to the gargoyle statue that decorated the entrance for Dumbledore's office, and while I knew that he always used some sort of sweet as a password there were thousands of possibilities and I didn't know which to choose. The usually packed hallways were empty so I got to work trying to crack the code.

"Chocolate Frogs." Nothing happened, so I tried again, and again. "Lemon drops… Every Flavor Beans… Pumpkin Pastries." For ten minutes straight I kept guessing, until finally I got it right!

"Licorice Wands."

The spiral staircase opened up and I stepped on to the bottom step as the concrete wall shut behind me and the stairs began to move, spiraling upwards. I walked as they moved, so that I made it to the thick wooden door quicker, I was impatient to figure out what had happened to me.

Knocking on the door, it didn't seem to make a whole lot of noise and it only served to make my knuckles sting and turn red. Why would anyone have a door that did that; one that was so hard that simply knocking on it hurt you?

"Enter." It was unmistakably Dumbledore's voice that called out for me to come in, but it sounded slightly different as well. That was explained when I saw him sitting at his desk, he looked so much younger and it was then the full force of my predicament seemed to hit me full in the face.

I might never see my father again, unless he's my age, I'll never see my friends again. Fred, George, Draco, Harry. Unless I could find a way to get to the year I'm supposed to be in, I'll never see them, never be teased by them and most of all, I'll never be able to tell George how I felt, that my feelings were a little more then 'friendly'.

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore."

"Good Morning, Miss..."

"Snape." He nodded as if it made perfect since, though I suppose it did since I looked just like a female version of my father, without the crooked nose, of course. "I need help, I need you to listen to my story without interruption, can you do that?"

Dumbledore nodded and I began my story, telling him everything from the time I first met the Dark Lord, what he asked me to do, how I couldn't do it and my father, Severus Snape was supposed to kill me but instead, I somehow ended up in the year 1978.

"I believe you."

There was no way to explain how happy those three words made me, when my own father wouldn't believe me I had begun to lose hope that anyone would and I'd just be sent to St. Mungo's because everyone would just think I had gone completely mental.

"Come Miss Snape, until we can figure out what to do with you, you'll be put in a house and you'll stay here and finish your classes. What year are you in?"

"Sixth." There was nothing but silence for a long while and I took the time to study his office. His phoenix was still in the same place, looking as healthy as ever and shelves lined his office, filled with tons of books. The portraits of previous headmasters filled the empty space in the walls, some were sleeping peacefully while others walked back and forth from picture to picture, a few waved at me and I smiled in response before turning back to Dumbledore as he made a sudden movement.

He had the Sorting Hat in his hand and as he stood up he walked over towards me, before gently placing it on my head.

With a few mumbled words, which seemed as if the Hat was simply talking to itself it had come to a conclusion.

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four:_

"I presume you know where the Gryffindor dormitories are, am I correct?" Nodding, I stood up from the chair I had been occupying. Dumbledore walked me to his door before opening it and allowing me to walk out.

It seemed that nothing had changed; no additions were made to Hogwarts, at least to my knowledge. The Common Room was in the same spot, as was the Fat Lady portrait. It took me an entire five seconds before I realized that Dumbledore hadn't given me the password.

Sighing in frustration, I knocked, knowing that everyone would be in his or her classes already but it wouldn't hurt to try. To my surprise, the portrait opened up immediately, knocking me in the forehead, which in turn made me fall to the ground. Holding my head with one hand and pushing myself up with the other, I groaned before looking up at whoever had caused me pain.

"Sirius? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I'm late, obviously." He spoke, sounding rushed before shoving his foot into a shoe. "Shouldn't _you _be in class as well?"

"No." That was all I said as I shoved my way passed him, looking at the Common Room. It hadn't changed either, the same furniture as there was twenty years in the future, still in immaculate condition, the fireplace, the rugs and tables, they were all positioned in the exact same layout.

"What do you mean 'no'? Every student has to be in their classes!" Frowning, I turned back to look at Sirius Black the man who, in just a few years, would be in Azkaban Prison for killing Lily and James Potter. Who, twenty years from now, would be murdered by none other than Bellatrix Lestrange, his own cousin. Padfoot of the Marauders, whom Harry had told me all about, I knew Sirius didn't actually do it, in fact, I had met him before he died and heard all about how 'Wormtail', also known as Peter Pettigrew, who had been the Potter's Secret Keeper, ratted them out. Pun not intended, of course.

I knew the entire story behind them, the Marauder's and the Potter's. I felt that I should warn them all about what would happen, but I knew not to mess with anything or else the future will be all messed up when I go back..._if_ I go back, that is.

Swallowing the sudden lump in my throat, I remembered that Sirius had asked me a question and figured I had waited long enough to answer it.

"I've just started, I wont be starting classes until tomorrow. By the way, what is the password to the portrait, Dumbledore apparently didn't think it important enough to tell me." Scowling slight, I awaited his answer as he stood there and stared at me. Suddenly he was walking over to the couch beside the fire and plopping down on it. I followed suit, sitting in the chair before tossing my legs over one of it's arms and leaned my head against the opposite one. This is how I always sat when in the Common Room. "Shouldn't you be going to class right around now?"

"Nope, I've decided I'm going to skip."

"Uh-huh." I answered skeptically. "And when did you decide that?"

"About the time you walked through the door." I was tempted to 'awe' over him saying that, but let's face it, I'm not that kind of girl. Turning my head to stare into the flames of the fireplace, nothing entered my mind, no thoughts ran through my brain, it was simply...blank, just as my father had taught me, keeping my mind blank made it easy to keep my face emotionless.

"Hobsnoppers." Sirius suddenly spoke, making me jump slightly.

"What?" I asked after staring at him for a few silent moments.

"The password, it's Hobsnoppers." Nodding, I turned back to the fire before standing up once again and heading to the girl's dormitory. "Hey, where are you going? Don't you want me to give you a tour or something?"

"The dorms obviously, and no thank you, I already know where everything is."

Without another word, I walked up the stairs and to the first empty bed before falling into it and falling asleep. Last night it had been cold, and with no sleep, I was absolutely exhausted.

There's something to be said for sleeping nearly an entire twenty-four hours straight, and this is what it says: I'm happy! I woke up feeling refreshed, rejuvenated and actually content. Usually when I wake up I'm moping around, dragging my feet and mumbling, but not that morning. I woke up before anyone else, and took a shower before re-donning my old clothes, since I didn't have anything else to wear and made my way to Dumbledore's office with a skip in my step.

Once he handed me my schedule, I was basically on my own. Chances are that no students would be awake this early, but I went to the Great Hall anyway, hoping that there was already food laid out on the table, I was exceptionally hungry, which was a rather rare occurrence for me!

I was surprised, however, when there was one person already eating. He sat alone in a corner, at the very end of the Slytherin table and I immediately recognized him as my father.

I wanted so badly to talk to him, to try to make him believe me but instead I sat at the Gryffindor table and watched as my favorite breakfast foods popped into view. Only, I had lost my appetite after seeing Severus Snape, all I wanted to do was stare at him, beg him to believe me and sit next to him as he read the Daily Prophet.

I nearly cried thinking of all I had taken for granted when I was with my father, and the fact that I may not ever be able to do those things with him again. Sniffing, I stared at my hands as they sat upon the wooden table and scratched my nails across it lightly.

I stayed like that for Merlin knows how long before someone's hands landed on my shoulders. I yelped, none too quietly, before twisting in my seat to see who it was. Sirius Black, with all his friends behind him... I should have known it was him.

"What?" I asked rudely, not in the mood to pretend I was happy anymore, not after remembering my father.

"Oooh, someone's in a bad mood." Sirius smirked before winking at me.

"Get your hands off of me, Sirius, before I take a chainsaw to them."

He laughed before seeing my face, which hadn't twitched a single muscle and released me. He sat to my right, while another blonde haired boy sat beside him, James Potter sat to my left with a mousy little boy beside him. I was blocked in, they were so close to me that I couldn't possibly swing my legs over the bench in order to get out, I was sure they had planned this.

"What do you want?" I growled towards the boy on my right, he was _seriously_ beginning to tick me off, no pun intended, of course. My fingers tapped on the wooden table, showing my agitation and anyone who looked at me could see it.

"We're just here to make a new friend, right boys?" The other three boys nodded enthusiastically, in fact, they acted _too _excited.

"Okay. Hi, I'm Spencer. Nice to meet you." Just because I disliked Sirius didn't mean that I should be rude to the others, they all seemed nice enough.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew!" The mousy boy stood up to shake my hand, I shook his right back before remembering what he would do to his friends in the future and then I quickly released it once again.

"James Potter."

"Remus Lupin." Remus Lupin, the boy who started this all. The man I was supposed to kill. Blinking rapidly, I stared at him before giving him my best smile. He looked like a boy who had a lot of problems, his eyes were somewhat haunted but regardless, I knew I would like him and I'm glad that I never found him when The Dark Lord wanted me to.

"And I, of course, am Sirius Black." I went back to a scowl immediately, glaring silently at him. "What's your last name, Spencer?"

"Sna-None of your business." I cut myself off then turned back to my food, before pushing it around on my plate, yet not eating a single bite.

When students started getting up, I looked at my schedule and saw that I had Transfiguration first and Professor McGonagall was still the teacher. I'd always liked her and I was glad that I would have her; it brought the smile back to my face.

"Follow us to your first class, all sixth year Gryffindor's have the same schedule, as long as you're not in any advanced classes." Remus spoke in a rush, as if he was scared to be late and I followed dutifully behind him while the others were only a few steps behind me.

I had a feeling that today wouldn't be a good day.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five:_

I was more than correct when I assumed it wouldn't be a good day, in fact it was more than awful. Everyone was learning about things I learned in fifth year, Remus was obviously the smart one in this group of misfits called the Marauders, however even I surpassed him in all the classes, the only class I came second in would be Potions and my own father is who I had came in second to.

I suppose Dumbledore had upped the levels of learning as the years went on, but while I was slow before, now I'm earning glares for being so ahead.

Sighing, I headed back to the Gryffindor common room alone, thinking of how easy I had it before I had met the Dark Lord. I rubbed my left arm gingerly, thankful for the clothes I was wearing and the robe, which hid the Dark Mark that I had gained in the same meeting with Voldemort when he'd demanded I kill Remus Lupin. I know that he's somewhere in this time as well, although admittedly younger, because its only a few years in the future when he kills Harry's parents. The question was, where was he? Whose life was he ruining at this very moment? Now that I think about it, had he already recruited my own father or could I still save him?

The thought itself gave me hope, although I knew that you weren't supposed to change things in the past because it will irrevocably change the future. What if I was never born because my father didn't become a Death Eater?

These thoughts went round and round in my mind, it seemed like a never-ending cycle, would it be worth changing future just to know that my father wouldn't ever become so emotionless, or to know that James and Lily Potter wouldn't ever die and Harry, the boy who never treated me different because of who my father was, would grow up with parents?

The tears began to build up in my eyes, the stress of everything that's happened or is happening finally crashing down around my shoulders. I hadn't even made it to the common rooms yet! Once I found a darkened alcove, I slipped inside before sinking to the ground and letting my tears run rampant down my face but I made sure to stay completely silent. I had been taught to be emotionless, just like my father, I wanted to be a near exact replica of him, just in female form, but I could never do it. I was never as strong as Severus Snape was, nor could I ever be.

"I'm so sorry Father," I whispered, sniffling slightly before wiping my face off with the sleeve of my robe. I stood up, straightened my shoulders, dusted off my robe and got back into character.

I wouldn't let my problems control me, I was stronger than that and I could prove it! Taking a deep breath, I walked out of the niche I had found and made my way to the lake instead of the Common room.

Sitting down, I relaxed my back against the tree where I had first seen my father in this time frame and closed my eyes letting the exhaustion sweep over me.

"You're in my spot."

Jerking out of the half-sleep state I was in, I stared up into the obsidian eyes of my father, of course, here he wasn't my father, just the boy who thought I was a liar and who stared down at me with disgust rolling off of him in waves.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't bring myself to say anymore to him as I stood up. As I went to walk around him, he grabbed my elbow, yanking me back.

"If I _ever_ see you in my spot again, I'll throw every hex I know at you."

I'm sure my mouth gaped open, staring at him incredulously.

"Excuse me? First of all, I'd like to see you try without getting kicked out of Hogwarts, secondly…" I trailed off, emotion clogging my throat. I couldn't do this anymore, I hated seeing him like this and I'd never been threatened by him before. "Never mind, it won't happen again, my apologies." I let my shoulders sag before ducking my head and heading over to the dock that outstretched into the lake.

"You shouldn't let Snivellus talk to you like that, you know? He'll take that as an admittance that he can bully you." I looked over to see Remus standing behind me, his hands shoved into his pockets as he stared out over the lake, looking more like a man and less like a boy.

"Don't call him that, please, not around me at the very least." I was too tired of fighting to truly say anything more but I kept staring at the man in front of me.

"You look a lot like him, you know? Is he your brother?"

"Something like that."

The moment I said that, I heard a laugh that sounded more like a cackle. I could recognize the sound of that hyena-like laugh anywhere.

Choking slightly, I looked at her in horror. Bellatrix Lestrange, although at this time I believe she's Bellatrix Black, Sirius's cousin, or perhaps her maiden name wasn't Black. The girl who would soon become the number one ranked Death Eater and number one Most Undesirable at the Ministry of Magic. I stared, unable to look away as she laughed with Lucius Malfoy and her sister, Narcissa. Slowly, she turned to stare at me, probably feeling eyes burning holes in the back of her head, and she made her way over to us.

My breathing increased, nearing ever closer to becoming a full-on hyperventilation. If there were one person I was ever terrified of more than the Dark Lord, it would be the girl now standing before me with fluffy, curly black hair and eyes that promised death.

Remus showed no fear, he stared back at Bellatrix as if she were nothing more than any normal student, and perhaps she was in this year but I knew what she would become and I couldn't stop myself from shaking ever so slightly.

Bellatrix smirked as her eyes narrowed in on my clenched fists before turning her slightly crazed look back to my face.

"A new student?" Her voice reminded me strangely of Dolores Umbridge's, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in my fifth year, sickly sweet and the hidden promise of pain should she ever catch me alone. "How adorable she is, has Sirius already taken her under his wing, Lupin?"

Remus didn't bother replying, he just looked down at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me away, hopefully far, far away, from Bellatrix Black.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter Six_

Breathing deeply, I turned my smile towards Remus, "Thanks." He simply nodded in reply before going off on his own. I looked back towards the dock, only to notice Bellatrix, Lucius and Narcissa all staring at me. I quickly turned away, shuddering lightly at the feelings of pure fear they all gave me. I was glad to be away from them, there was no telling what would've happened if Remus hadn't been there. Hopefully I wouldn't run into that troublesome threesome for quite a while.

Checking my watch, I realized I had spent quite a bit of time underneath the tree and at the dock, leaving me with only five minutes to make it to the Great Hall in time for supper.

I sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table, trying to find some peace and quiet without anyone bothering me, and by anyone, I meant Sirius Black. Dumbledore stood up to tell everyone about some new rule for "What Not to do in the Hallways" that Filch, the caretaker, had come up with. Filch, as ugly as he's going to look in twenty some-odd years, was actually decent looking. His nose wasn't crooked, his hair was all still there and not greasy. There were no wrinkles lining his face and his eyes actually danced happily, one thing was for sure, he wasn't that old grouch anymore. I wondered what happened to change him, briefly, before I was interrupted from my thoughts.

"Ello!" Sirius, the same person I was trying to avoid, plopped himself beside me and then he was immediately swarmed by the Marauders, not to mention a few female Gryffindors.

I rubbed my temples, already feeling the telltale signs of a migraine coming on, and the talking hadn't even started yet.

"Hi." I glared at the food in front of me, putting a bit onto my plate before moving it around with my fork. Turning slightly, I saw my fath-Severus Snape scowling at nothing in particular. I knew that not eating was unhealthy but food always seemed unappealing to me, my father nearly constantly had to force me to eat but now he wasn't here to do that. Well, he was, but he didn't believe I was his daughter, therefore he couldn't care less about whether I ate or not, which just made the thought of eating even more unappealing to me.

I had tuned out of the conversation that circled around me but I channeled back in when I heard someone speaking about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Why don't you say his name?" I questioned, tilting my head towards the right slightly. "Someone once told me that the fear of a name increases fear of the thing itself, I don't see why you wouldn't say Voldemort."

A few gasps were heard from those who sat nearest me but Sirius and James looked at me as if I was a puzzle they needed to figure out.

"Who told you that?"

"A boy named Harry, he was one of my best friends back where I come from." I tried to smile, but just thinking about Harry made me feel homesick. I was sitting right next to his father, someone he couldn't even remember, not to mention his god-father, who he loved unconditionally, and who was supposed to be dead in our year and time. Sighing, I looked at these people around me, and decided to get to know all of them, even Sirius Black, because honestly, I wanted to be able to tell Harry all about the Marauders when I go back, if I go back.

The rest of the day, Sirius stared at me as if I was an alien and by the next morning as he started up again, I was fed up with it.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I asked; feeling exasperated.

"You're being nice. What's gotten into you?" His eyes raked over my body before he put the back of his left hand against my forehead then my cheek. Slapping his hand away, I began to question his sanity. What was he trying to do?

"Are you sick?" He questioned, immediately checking my cheeks with his wrist this time, however he was smiling and I knew by the mischievous twinkle in his eyes that he was teasing me.

Scowling, I stomped off, grumbling unhappily about the stupidity of dogs. Of course, he didn't know that I knew he was an Animagus, so I made sure that he couldn't hear me.

As morning came, and with it my second day of school, I smiled as I sat up in bed. True, I hadn't gotten much sleep, nor had I eaten anything in a couple of days, but I was in a good mood. I had no idea behind the reason for it, but as I came upon the Marauders in the Common Room and my smile increased, I figured it out pretty easily. I was excited to get to know these people, perhaps even change their futures, though I knew I shouldn't. Harry deserved a family, but what if by giving him that family, I ruined so many other peoples lives? Running my hands threw my tangled hair, I scowled as my fingers caught in a particularly difficult snarl.

"Does anyone have a comb around here?" I questioned as I sat beside James Potter, who looked more like his son every time I saw him. His black hair was sticking up every which way, just like Harry's did after he had just woken up, and if he had the scar on his forehead, the likeness would be uncanny.

"Yeah." Remus walked up to the boys dorm before returning with a small-toothed comb. I brushed my hair as they stared in amusement, Sirius chuckled every time I winced in pain and then James would smack him each time he laughed. By the time I was finished, Remus and Pettigrew were in hysterics, my eyes were watering from the pain, James was clutching his hand, claiming it felt as if a hundred needles were poking into his skin and Sirius had a hold of his arm, basically repeating what James was saying.

I rubbed my face, feeling tired for the first time today, and stood up while simultaneously handing Remus Lupin his comb. Stretching my back, I glared at Sirius before making my way out of the common rooms and down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

My stomach rumbled in hunger, something it very rarely did. Food almost never appealed to me, but today, it definitely did. Putting eggs and a biscuit on my plate, I picked up my fork and went to take the first bite right as the cackling laugh of Bellatrix rang out right behind me.

"You probably shouldn't eat too much, girly. You're pudgy enough as it is." I looked over at her, only to confirm that she was indeed speaking to me. Behind her, the Marauders were just entering the Hall, and Remus looked didn't look very happy, and judging by the looks on the others faces, they'd heard what she said as well.

Sighing, I sat my full fork down onto my plate, which made a quiet clinking sound before standing up and walking away. I wasn't very hungry anymore


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: 

"You shouldn't let her get to you, you know?" I knew it was Remus by his voice, it was soft, as if he were shy, although I had no idea how he could be shy. He was in the most popular group in Gryffindor, you'd think that he'd be cocky like Sirius.

"Yes, I know." I smiled at him, trying to show how unaffected I really was about Bellatrix's statement. I didn't care what she had said, maybe for all of ten minutes I had, but then I realized what a bald-faced lie it was. There wasn't a way I could be fat, if anything, I was twenty pounds underweight!

"Good." For several minutes, nothing was said as we stood at the end of the dock, until the others came bounding towards us, Pettigrew nearly having to run to keep up with the longer legs of Sirius and James. I chuckled quietly before turning to Remus once again.

"Do you ever wonder why you're friends with Peter?" To me, he seems like the misfit, nothing like any of the other boys. He wasn't good-looking, nor smart, tall, easy-going, talkative, he wasn't like any normal boy should be. But then, I suppose my father wasn't like a normal boy should be, either.

"I've never thought of it, just took it as fact. I don't see him going anywhere, sure he's annoying, like a younger brother, but there's no getting rid of him."

"I don't trust him." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them, and I slapped a hand over my lips before staring at my feet, slightly embarrassed about my outburst. Before anything else could be said, Sirius ran over to his friend, whispered something in his ear, before stepping back and waiting for a reply.

Remus' face darkened, and he nodded nearly imperceptibly before saying goodbye and leaving, quickly followed by the other three. I stared, dumbstruck that they'd all just…leave, before finally closing my jaw and sighing. They're probably off to play some joke or another.

Rubbing my hands together, I attempted to rid my body of the chill of Scotland. It was so cold today, more so than most days, and I didn't much care for it. I turned myself around, planning to sit under the giant tree, only to find my fath-Severus Snape sat there already. Perhaps I could talk him into believing me, I know most of his secrets, maybe if I told him some, the ones he'd never told anyone, then he'd believe me?

"Hi", I muttered as I walked up to him, feeling rather nervous about the conversation that I planned to have with him. It felt really weird to be talking to my own father when he was my age. He didn't act the same, he wasn't as cold or emotionless as he was, he was more hot-headed and stubborn, but still socially awkward. I got that from him, just not to the same degree, I didn't mind having friends, I just couldn't have very many. I didn't like to be crowded, however my father didn't seem to have any friends.

He sneered at me before turning back to a book he was reading, Advanced Potion Making.

"I know that you don't believe me, that I'm your daughter, but I'm not a liar and I'd like the chance to prove it to you."

For several moments he didn't say anything, and I began to gnaw on my lower lip in worry that he would simply ignore me.

"How do you plan to do that?" His tone was of boredom and he didn't even bother looking up from his potions book, but the fact that he was giving me a chance meant the world to me. Even if he was my age, I wanted my father back; I wanted to at least be able to talk to him.

"I know a lot about you. Things you wouldn't have told anyone except me. I know about Lily Evans and how you feel about her, I know that you hate James Potter more than anyone because of Lily and even how you and her met when you were both ten. I know about you're parents, and how hateful they are. I know that you want to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher even though you're best subject is potions," It was about this time when I felt the tears I had been trying desperately to hold back, overflow but that didn't stop me from continuing, "and I know that as a person, though you try hard to be emotionless and stoic, you're really not."

I buried my head into my hands, trying to hide my pitiful tears, knowing that my father didn't like it when people cried, and I really didn't need to do anything to make him angrier.

"Stop crying," he drawled, and as I looked over at Severus Snape, he looked completely and utterly desperate, most probably because he had no idea how to handle tears, he was taught the same lessons I was, crying makes you weak, so don't do it. Usually I was pretty good about not showing emotion, but it seemed like all the stress over the last couple of days have finally caught up to me. This wasn't a dream, I wasn't waking up and I was stuck at Hogwarts with some of my best friends parents.

"I'm sorry." I apologized after mopping up my tears with the sleeves of my school robe.

"Don't be. It's quite understandable. Despite the fact that you sound completely nutters, I believe you. However," He said, before I could get my hopes up too much, "I am not your father, but rather your brother." I smiled before throwing my thin, bony arms around him.

"Thank you," I muttered into his shoulder, fighting off a new bout of tears, this time from happiness, "Thank you."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:An entire week passed, with nothing of any merit happening. Somehow, I was automatically placed in the group of 'Marauders', simply because they hung out around me, not that I really had a problem with that. Unfortunately, that meant that I couldn't spend any time around my fath-brother, because it seemed as if Snape and the Marauders were once in a while, I would catch my "brother" staring at me intently as we all ate breakfast or supper, then somehow either Sirius or James would grab his attention and his stare turned into a glare within milliseconds. It was truly disconcerting, and nearly made my head spin with how quickly his emotions could change. Every so often, I'd make my way to the lake, and sit under Snape's tree, as I'd begun to call it, and hope that he would come out so that we could have some time to spend he had admitted that he believed my story, we had made our way to Professor Dumbledore's office and informed him of everything that had happened. Within the day, all the teachers were informed of my "sibling-ship" with Severus Snape, and within forty-eight hours the entire school knew that I was "Snivellus's" sister.I can safely say that the Marauders and I got on famously, they teased me and most treated me as there little sister, somehow I'd even began to tolerate Peter Pettigrew, although because I knew what he would do in the future, I refused to trust him, but Peter didn't seem to notice as I tried hard to treat him the exact same way I did Sirius, Remus or James. Even when they found out that Severus was my 'brother', they didn't abandon me, which earned them several brownie points in their favor. Not to mention they refused to quit calling Severus, Snivellus, which not only detracted brownie points, but earned them slaps on the back of the head, Sirius getting more than the other three put together. I'm one hundred percent sure he only called him Snivellus to agitate me. It definitely worked."So, what are all of you doing later tonight?" I questioned, already really knowing the answer but wondering if they would lie to me or tell me the truth. It was a full moon, meaning Remus would be going wolf, and the Marauders would be keeping him in check. "We're going to sleep early actually, what do you plan to go do?" Sirius questioned, the bad part was he didn't actually look like he was lying, which I knew he was, so he was extremely good at it. This is where my "master plan" would come into play. "I don't know. Perhaps the same as you, I am awfully tired." That was a complete lie, in all truthfulness, I planned on walking the school grounds, perhaps going into the Forbidden Forest, or maybe even to Hogsmeade, but I wouldn't tell Sirus that. An awkward silence surrounded our group. After several minutes, I rolled my eyes and pulled out my homework given to us by Professor Slughorn. A Potions Essay. One in which I had already written in my fourth year at Hogwarts, yet everyone else is doing it for their sixth year. I simply did my best to remember exactly what I had written on my old essay and copied it down. Due to my photographic memory, I didn't even have to pull out my Potions book to look anything up. I finished hours before the others would, and they stared at me like I was the best thing on earth. As quickly as I could, I raced out of the Common Room, excited to get to the tree near the lake. It didn't matter how often I went down there only to find out my father wasn't there, it didn't dim my excitement one bit. Once I saw that my 'brother' wasn't there, I let the smile fade from my face but still made my way to sit underneath the tree. It was cloudy, like it could start to pour down rain at any moment and it occurred to me that Severus wouldn't come out if he thought it would rain. We were too alike really, liking and hating the same things. Even though he never admitted it, I knew he had a phobia of storms, just like I do, the only difference being that I didn't care if it was about to storm, I simply wanted the chance to see him. In fact, I hardly even thought about the fact that I was terrified of storms until the first crack of thunder sounded. Everything around me seemed to freeze as the rain began soaking the ground. The tree I sat under protected me for a moment from being drenched, but _only_ for that moment. Still I sat frozen, not able to move. My gaze stayed fixated on the lake even after my clothes were soaked through and the first shiver went through my body.


	10. Chapter 9

**[[A/N: I apologize for not having edited any of my previous chapters except the first couple. I have 7 other stories I work on that I post on another website, so I'm usually too busy with those to edit anything. Again, I apologize and I hope you can overlook any minor errors you find, however if you find a major error, please tell me in a review, I'd appreciate it!]]**Chapter Nine:Severus Snape walked through the halls of Hogwarts, feeling nervous about something, though he couldn't quite place why exactly. He just felt, somewhere deep inside of him, that there was something terribly wrong, and he couldn't blame it all on the storm, either. It was normal for Severus to feel antsy when a thunderstorm, much like the one that played outside, was present, but he'd never felt like this before. As he passed an alcove in the halls, he stopped as he heard voices muttering to each other. Stepping closer, he felt weird for eavesdropping on whoever was talking, but he felt the burning need to do just that."Do you think she'll be asleep by then?" That was definitely Black's voice he heard, there was no doubt in Severus' mind."Yes. She did say she was tired. Does anyone know where she is, anyway?" The confident voice that answered Black was most probably _Potter, _just his voice sent tremors of pure anger through Sev's veins. Clenching his fists, he kept listening, already knowing that they were talking about Spencer, his daughter/sister. The timid voice was barely understandable to Snape as he listened to Pettigrew. "I saw her heading outside right before the storm came about. I'm sure she's already made it in, however." Severus, feeling his blood run cold, quickly headed off towards the doors that led out of Hogwarts. Despite his aversion to storms, he walked outside, his entire person being drenched in mere seconds. The moment he spotted her sitting underneath the tree, he knew something was wrong. Perhaps it was the way her knees were drawn towards her chest, or how Spencer rocked back and forth, looking slightly mad. Whichever reason it was, Snape knew that he had to get her out from underneath that tree.*Spencer's POV*A whimper tore through my lips, as lightening struck extremely close to me, just inside of the Forbidden Forest. The ground seemed to shake and the moment it stopped, my knees seemed to unconsciously rise up until they rested against my chest. I wrapped my arms around them and stared out at the pond. It felt like I was in a trance, and I wouldn't wake up until the storm stopped. I was stuck here until that time, as I highly doubt anybody knew where I was. I rocked back and forth, thinking of anything at all that could get my mind off of what was happening to me. I jerked around, swearing that I could hear someone yell my name, but all I could see was rain, not even the silhouette of Hogwarts showed through, so I turned back around. I could still hear my name being called but I knew it was most likely my imagination, so I clapped my hands over my ears and squeezed my eyes closed. I knew that I was terrified of storms, but hallucinating because of said fear was a bit too much. I could feel the tears running down my face, although the rain washed it away before my hands could mop them up. My eyes stayed closed despite my desperate need to know what was going on beyond them, and no matter how much I tried, I couldn't gather the courage to open them once clasped down upon my shoulders and without even thinking about it, I screamed. "Spencer!" The voice was so familiar, so…comforting. My eyes darted open and a half a second later I was throwing my thin bony arms around his neck. I was too terrified to feel embarrassed about my display of affection. He didn't throw my arms off of him, or back away like I assumed he would, instead he put his slightly muscular arms around my waist and picked me up off the ground. My legs automatically wrapped around his abdomen and my head buried itself into his shoulder. "It's going to be okay." Unlike his usual cold, emotionless self, he actually showed compassion, even if it was in his usual voice. I felt safe, protected in his arms and I barely even realized that he was carrying me until we had made it inside of Hogwarts and I noticed that I could no longer hear the thunder, see the lightning or feel the rain pelting against my skin. All that mattered at that moment, was that I was safe, and it was all thanks to my father.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: "T-T-Thank you." I muttered, trying to halt my shivering. We stood just inside of the Hogwarts doors. I was still held in my father's arms, and for the first time in a very long time, I felt safe again. Severus nodded, but otherwise didn't acknowledge me, however he had stopped, and he stared straight ahead. Looking into his eyes, I could see a mixture of apprehension and hate, but I didn't know the cause for it until I heard the unmistakable voice of Sirius Black."Spencer?"I looked over towards him, feeling something similar to relief flood through me as my teeth chattered. I had no earthly idea why I felt it, but regardless, it was still there. "Black." Snape nodded, looking horrified that he actually had to speak to Sirius, and Sirius seemed just as disgusted that Snape was actually speaking to him. Though somehow, concern still showed through their revolted looks. My teeth were chattering, and my hair stuck to my face, not to mention the fact that my entire body seemed to be convulsing as shivers still racked my thin body, despite the warm air that surrounded me."Is she all right?""She's scared of storms, Black. Not to mention that it was nearly below freezing outside, what do you think? No she's not okay!" My father sneered, looking at Sirius as though he were the stupidest, lowest life form he'd ever seen."Follow me. I'll take you to the dorms so she can rest." We followed Sirius to the Gryffindor entrance, and I felt rather useless after only a couple of minutes. "You can put me down, I'm sure that that would be easier." After being set down on my own two feet, it took several seconds before I was steady enough to even take a few steps. We were nearly to the stairs that led to the Fat Lady portrait when the first wave of exhaustion hit me; nearly making my knees buckle from the force of it alone. I staggered onwards, refusing to show any weakness in front of the man I wanted to be strong in front of. Severus moment the portrait closed behind Sirius and I, I sunk to my knees, feeling unbelievably weak, and still cold beyond belief. I could feel eyes trained on the back of my head, and when I looked up to see who was staring, I saw all the Marauders looking shocked. Sirius helped me up, leading me over to the chair in front of the fire, after commanding Pettigrew to move. "Thanks." I mumbled, sinking into the cushions gratefully. It was so much warmer here next to the crackling flames, and I immediately began to heat up. I'd have to remember to thank my father/brother tomorrow. ~*~*~*~*~Three days later, I still hadn't left the dormitories. I was much too sick to do much of anything except make my slow way to and from the bathroom. As I didn't know any girls in my year, none of them were forthcoming in the job of helping me, or even getting any medicine from Madame Celeste, the nurse, so I was left on my own since the stairs were jinxed so that boys couldn't come the fourth day, I felt significantly better, and decided that I had missed enough classes for an entire semester, much less a simple week! Sighing, I stretched, feeling sore from all the lying around I had been doing, and realized that I was up two hours before anyone else in all of Gryffindor would be. I dragged my lead laden feet into the bathroom before taking a much-needed warm shower. The water cascaded around my shoulders, making me feel as though I was just one step from heaven, and as I got out and wrapped a towel around me, I avoided the mirror. I knew what I would see, the same girl I always see, only this time she'd be uglier than before due to her being miserably , I got dressed before quickly making my way to the Great Hall for breakfast. I hadn't eaten anything in nearly four days, and my stomach was protesting. It felt weird, actually being hungry, but the moment I sat down, I began filling my plate and stuffing my face much like Ron used to do. As I thought of him, a nostalgic feeling filled me. I missed them all so much, the Twins more than anything. I had been so sure that George and I were simply a couple of weeks away from being together, it had been so obvious that he liked me, and I definitely liked him as well. And now, there was no way that would ever happen. I wondered if they missed me, if they all worried, or were out searching for me even as I thought of them. Shaking my head in an attempt to dispel those thoughts, I looked around the Great Hall as I chewed up a biscuit. My father had his head buried in a potions book as he ate, and Lucious Malfoy sat at the opposite end, next to Narcissa and Bellatrix, while they laughed as they daintily scooped a bit of eggs up with their forks Even other Slytherins avoided them, which didn't surprise me, I wasn't used to being scared, but Bellatrix had always terrified me. Sometimes, when my father was out 'working' which I now knew meant running errands for Voldemort, she'd watch me. Her maniacal laughter always meant bad things either had, or would, happen. Her eyes, so dark they were nearly black, were endless, cold, abyss', and there was always that crazy glint in her eyes that let you know she wasn't a sane person. Breathing deeply, I turned away from that group, and looked towards my own. They were sitting nearly next to me, only two people separated them and I. Remus looked better, and I knew it's because the full moon had already passed, and I was unbelievably ticked off at myself for missing it, but it was my fault for going out when I knew it would be raining.I pushed my plate away after eating only half, feeling extremely full, although that's probably because I hadn't really eaten in so long. Now that I wasn't hungry, the food had gone back to looking unappetizing so I stood up and went to my first class, ten minutes early. Professor Slughorn sat at his desk, drinking pumpkin juice and looking over some papers. Clearing my throat to get his attention, I smiled slightly as he jerked up nearly spilling his entire drink out. "Miss Snape! Welcome. You're a bit early, aren't you dear?""Yes sir. I had nothing else to do." I smiled before sitting in my regular seat, and pulling out my text book, and beginning on the chapter that was already written upon the black board. I could already tell today would be boring!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

As the days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months, things became monotonous, and the only thing I had I had to look forward towards would be my random arguing with Sirius. It seemed that every time a full moon came about, something happened that made it so that I couldn t go out with the boys. Of course, it d still have been in secret, as they hadn t told me Remus secret, and I hadn t bothered to tell them that I knew. Five times in total I had missed out. The first, obviously being because of the storm I had gotten stuck in, next month, I had sprained my ankle, then I had detention, then I fell asleep and last but not least, I might have been too busy spending time with my father.

Now that the summer holidays were nearly upon us, I had begun to really and truly worry. It s not as if I could actually stay with my father and his parents, nor would I be able to stay with James, Sirius, Pettigrew or Remus because they d wonder why I wasn t staying with my own family and ask too many questions. I could stay at Hogwarts as Christmas passed us, and Easter, but now there was nowhere for me to go.

Sighing, I shook my head so that I would stop thinking those dreary thoughts, and walked towards the Common room.

Tonight would be my last chance to see Remus as a werewolf. Who knows what could happen during the summer, perhaps my father would invent a counter-curse to send me forward in time, back to my own year. I vaguely remember Remus Lupin being my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in third year, and the Remus in the future is nothing like the Remus from the past. He d changed so much, and I knew it was from his best friend, Sirius, getting sentenced to life in Azkaban, and his two other best friends dying, or in Pettigrew s case, supposedly dying. I wouldn t be able to find him again if I were to go to my own year, and I didn t want to miss out on knowing him without the doom and gloom attitude.

As the light begin to fade through the open window, I smiled. I hadn t seen the boys since after classes, where I d seen them head towards the Whomping Willow. I knew that that was where they hid out on full moons, shifting to their animagus forms to keep Remus company as he went through, what I imagined, to be a very painful transformation.

Once the moon was nearly at its highest point, I made my move, sneaking along the halls in my sneakers and jeans, making sure to stick to the shadows until I made it outside, not too far from the Quidditch field. Walking was an entirely too slow way to get to the old willow tree but it s not as if I had another option, like a broom or even a muggle skateboard, so that s how I spent the next half hour walking.

The first howl broke through the night, echoing eerily across school grounds, but I didn t stop, instead I sped up until I was just about sprinting towards the noise. I dodged moving tree limbs, narrowly avoiding a smash to the ribs and temple before finding hole that formed into a tunnel which in turn led to the Shrieking Shack. Crawling through, I remembered Ron telling me all about Sirius dragging him through this tunnel after accidentally breaking his leg so that Sirius could get to Scabbers, who was Ron s pet rat, because he was really Peter Pettigrew.

I could hear scuffling up ahead, and the slight sound of growling, and after just a few more seconds I could see them all, except Pettigrew, who was probably hiding behind either the Stag, which could only be James, and the black dog, who was undoubtedly the one and only, Sirius Black.

The figure of the werewolf nearly had me gasping in awe. Sure, it wasn t the most beautiful creature, but he was something to be revered, feared and practically worshipped. Remus stood on his hind legs, sniffing the air. Moonlight through the Shrieking Shack s one and only window shone through onto his golden fur. His nails and face had lengthened into claws and a muzzle, and his usual light brown eyes had darkened to nearly completely black orbs.

Suddenly it sniffed again before growling and jerking it s head in my direction. Surely he couldn t know I was there, but his eyes stared in my direction. I held my breath, only releasing it oh-so-slowly as Remus once again looked away.

This was a night I would never forget.

I sat in that small tunnel the rest of the night, staring wide-eyed as the two bigger animagus forms worked extremely hard making sure that Remus didn t get out of the Shrieking Shack, and as the moon left the sky and the sun began to take its place I heard the sickening crunch of bones reforming. I turned away, not knowing whether or not Remus would be in the nude. I knew when animagi turn back into their human selves that they still have their clothes on, but I knew next to nothing about werewolves except that they transform only on full moons.

Once I was sure it was safe, I turned back around only to notice them all heading my way, and I braced myself for when they would find me. The first to see me was Remus himself, and he froze dead in his tracks, staring at me in pure horror. The others followed his gaze, Pettigrew adopting Remus expression, James looking plain shocked, and Sirius looked angry. Murderously so, in fact.

We all trudged our way back towards Hogwarts, but Sirius stopped as we came to the Quidditch field.

What in Merlin s name were you thinking, Spencer! His face had gotten red in his anger, and I couldn t help but to cower away from him. I d never seen laid-back Sirius Black so royally pissed off before. I had no answer for him, unfortunately, as I hadn t really thought this far ahead into my plan.

What if you had been hurt? Sirius practically screamed at me, and though he didn t say the words, I knew what he meant was -What if Remus had hurt you?-

I shook my head, still not having the answer. His question was a good one. What if I had been hurt, or Remus had attempted to attack and bite me? There was nothing I had planned in case that had happened. I was so intent on simply seeing Remus in his second form that those thoughts hadn t even crossed my mind. I was so stupid!

Tears of embarrassment stung my eyes, but it was obvious that James, Remus and Peter thought it to be tears of another sort, but Sirius didn t even seem to notice that I was on the verge of crying. Something I don t do very often, in fact, I d cried more times since I had come back to this year than I did in my entire life when I was in my own year!

That s enough, Sirius. Remus voice was commanding, the first time I d heard it like that, usually he was quiet, just nodding along to what everyone else said unless he was playing jokes with the rest of the Marauders.

The boy on the recieiving of his command immediately snapped his mouth shut, glaring for several second before his gaze softened just a bit.

I-I m sorry, Spencer. I didn t mean- I mean, it wasn t my Oh son of a. What I mean to say is, I wasn t intentionally trying to upset you. It s just what you did was stupid!

I know.

With that, the first tear fell, and I knew they could all see it. Without a backward glance, I began to run away so that they couldn t say anything about it.

I was so stupid. Stupid and weak. 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

I gulped down air as if it were the elixir of life, which I suppose it was. My lungs burned, my legs felt like jelly and my stomach was on the verge of emptying itself completely. I could feel my heart pounding in my head, and before I could even think about it, I was sitting down underneath one of the many trees just inside of the Forbidden Forest.

The unusually cold wind whipped around me, for it already being June, it sure was pretty cold around, but I paid it no mind.

Scratching my arm, I accidentally made the sleeve of my cloak pull up, showing my Dark Mark. I d nearly forgotten about having it, but I still kept scratching it. It wouldn t stop, until finally it became a dull pain, getting sharper as the time went on.

After several minutes it occurred to me what was happening. Voldemort was calling his Death Eaters. I didn t imagine that it would work for me but I guess it did. The pain steadily increased until I was nearly in tears once again, which is how Dumbledore found me.

I didn t see him until he cleared his throat. Jerking up, I stared at him, wondering what he was doing out in the Forbidden Forest. His stare was on my arm, and quickly I covered up the mark, even though he d already seen it.

Does it hurt?

I nodded, a ball seemed to be lodged in my throat, making it near impossible to talk. He stared around the Forbidden Forest, looking at trees and the ground before turning back to me with the regular twinkle in his blue eyes.

It seems your father Brother, I mean, would like to speak to you. He claims that it s urgent.

I smiled, just thinking about being able to talk to him again. Despite the fact that he was my age, he was still able to make me feel safe and comforted, like just like he did nearly twenty years fr5om now.

I ll speak to him, thank you Headmaster.

Together we walked back to the school in a companionable silence, and I couldn t help but to let my mind wander, wondering what Severus wanted to speak to me about that was so important.

He s currently in the Room of Requirement, do you know what that is?

I nodded. We had to use it for nearly a year, when I was fifteen. I didn t tell him more than that, I hadn t decided if I wanted to change the future or not as of yet, and I was worried that telling Dumbledore why we needed the Room or Requirement might change it.

Then what are you waiting for, my dear?

I smiled at him before waving and rushing off down the corridors. On the way, I passed the Marauders and though they called for me, I didn t stop to talk to them, I was more concerned with what my father had to tell me, than getting yelled at by Sirius again.

I paced back and forth in front of the wall three times, smiling when the hidden door revealed itself to me. I walked in, immediately noticing my father sitting on a couch in the corner. The room looked much like the living room in our house did when he was actually my father, and not my brother . It was dark, almost dingy. The only thing different were this time there was nothing that I had added, like a bright tan leather chair, colored rug and the neon green desk lamp. It was as if I d never existed in this room.

Shaking my head, I looked at my father, and he smiled at me. Smiled! It was bright, and his teeth were abnormally white. His hair didn t look as greasy, and his obsidian eyes actually held some measure of happiness. I couldn t help but wonder what made him into the cynical tyrant he was in my own year.

You wanted to talk to me?

His eyes shined as I came closer towards him, sitting beside him, but yet not sitting too close. Regardless of his newfound friendliness, he still didn t like to be crowded. Just another way I took after him.

I ve some important news you may want to hear.

I waited for him to elaborate, but after several moments it was clear that he wasn t going to.

Go on

I ve come up with a counter spell. Though I can t be sure exactly how far into the future it will send you, so there s only one way to find out. If you really want to go back to your own time, then I think I can help.

It felt as though I d grabbed a seashell and stuck it up to my ear. All I could hear after my father said those words was a constant whooshing sound, blood pounding in my ears, my heart beat making my brain feel like it was being beat with a hammer. Basically the same feeling I d had after running away from my friends this morning.

My friends.

Did I actually want to leave them? I d become so attached to Sirius, Remus, James and even Peter is some freaky small brother way. Even with knowing what he d do to James and Lily in the future, that wasn t who he was now. Timid, self-concious, just wanting friends. James, who was such a jokester, and though he was a bully to some degree, he still looked out for me these last months. Remus. He s so quiet, almost shy to a degree, a hard worker, and someone who I began to think of as my older brother.

Then there was Sirius.

Sure, we fought all the time, but I loved it! It was like a thrill, being able to compete our wits against each other. His nearly black eyes always sparkled mischievously, a giant, bright smile constantly on his face. He was loyal and fierce, protecting all of his friends without a care for his own safetly.

And I loved him.

I d been fighting the feeling for weeks now, not wanting to get so attached to someone in the past, but it was much too late for that now. I had the chance to go home. The place where I belonged. Where James was dead, Remus was in hiding from Voldemort, Peter was Voldemort s follower and Sirius was killed by his own cousin.

I wasn t so sure if I actually wanted to go back to the time.

Can I have some time to think about it?

My father nodded, and I walked out the door, my eyes to the floor, thinking all about it. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

For two days, I'd spent all of my free time thinking, and thinking, and did I mention I was thinking? The only Marauder I'd seen was Peter Pettigrew in thos two days, and that was only momentarily as we passed each other in the halls. The other three seemed to be skipping their classes for a reason unknown.

I still couldn't seem to come up with an answer for my father.

Did I want to go back to the nineteen-nineties or not?

My eyes filled with tears at the difficulty to chose. My back and forth thoughts on the subject were giving me a god awful headache, and all I wanted was to relax on my bed in the dorms, but I couldn't quite do that yet. Supper hadn't even been served, and it was only five in the afternoon!

I had been having terrible trouble sleeping, and even more trouble eating recently, having had so much going on in my mind, I couldn't concentrate on anything. Which makes it a good thing that I already knew everything the professor's had to teach me, otherwise I'd be failing every class.

Sighing, I begin to get reading for dinner, though I didn't truly see the point in going anymore as I never ate. Regardless, I put on my shoes and heading down to the common room. To my surprise, all four of the Marauders were there, sitting around and joking. It made a smile come to my lips automatically. I had missed them these last few days.

"Spencer!" Peter squealed upon seeing me descend the staircase. I waved mutedly, looking past him to the boy, nearly man, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Hi Sirius."

His head jerked to me, eyes lighting up much like I assumed mine had when I saw him. I turned to the others, saying 'hi' as well so that they wouldn't feel left out.

"I'd been meaning to talk to you, Spence!" I grinned at the nickname. I'd always been Spencer, never just Spence, and for some reason having someone call me that made me unbelievably happy.

"Okay…"

"We'll meet you in the Great Hall."

Taking Sirius' hint, Peter, Remus and James left through the portrait, leaving us alone. My heart raced as I saw how serious he was being, it was odd to not see him laughing or smiling.

"I'm sorry about the other day, Spencer. I shouldn't have yelled. I just got carried away, and I was worried that you'd get hurt. I let my words get carried away with me, and I wanted to apologize."

I don't know what I had been expecting, but an apology definitely wasn't it. More yelling, yes. But not 'I'm Sorry'.

"It's fine, Sirius. Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

"No."

He sounded as though he'd meant to elaborate, but it didn't happen. I'd nearly opened my mouth to tell him that we should go then, but right before I did, his lips crashed onto mine.

Heart racing, stomach rolling, I was frozen in shock. Sirius Black was kissing me. Me, Spencer Snape! I wasn't quite sure what to do, but my body most certainly did.

My hands came up from my side, wrapping themselves around his neck while curling my fingers into the hair at the nape of neck. His lips were chapped, but at that moment I couldn't have cared less. My lips finally became unfrozen, kissing back, and eagerly opening up for Sirius as his tongue swiped across my bottom lip.

After several moments we broke apart, breathing heavily. I smiled, not able to believe my luck. It hadn't been long since I realized I loved Sirius Black, and already he was kissing me. I had to have been the luckiest girl in the world at that point in time.

"That…is what I wanted to talk to you about. I really like you Spencer. You're unlike any other girl in Hogwarts. You argue with me constantly, light my blood on fire continuously, but your smart, and unbelievably nice. I'm not too great with this romantic stuff, but I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date or some such?"

I wanted, more than anything in the world, to say 'Yes, I'd love that so much' to him, but even if he returned my feelings, I didn't belong in this year. Hearing myself say that, I realized I'd finally made my decision. I couldn't stay here, I needed to go back.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I can't."

I smiled before heading out of the portrait hole in order to go find my father, Severus Snape, to tell him of my answer.

"I want to go back to my own year."

My father and I sat in the Room of Requirement after supper had finished, discussing what would happen.

"You may not go to your own year, you may just go forward in time by only three or four years, possibly as much as thirty or thirty-five. There's no way to know for sure, are you positive you want to risk that?"

His eyes searched mine for any indecision, but I made sure he found none. I was certain of my choice and nothing would or could make me change my mind.

"Yes. Only, could we wait the three days until the term is over. I don't want to just disappear before school is even officially out, and I need the time to say bye to my friends." I smiled hesitantly, wondering if that was too much of a burden, but I hoped not.

"Of course." Together we sat on the worn out couch until way after curfew, but I didn't mind. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with my father while he was being so nice. No sneering or hateful comments, no emotionless mask or anger filled eyes. Just me, Spencer, and my father, Severus.

"I'm going to miss this you, you know?"

"This me? Am I much different in the future?"

"I cannot say. But I do have to go now, I have my last class in the morning so I need to sleep. G'night Sev."

"Good night, Spencer."


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

The next evening, I found myself shunned. I hadn't been able to talk to the Marauders at all that day, not until supper anyhow, but that didn't matter, I was being ignored. Sure, I sat with the Marauders but only Peter would talk to me. Sirius was the worst, he didn't even seem angry…just hurt, which in turn depressed me more than his hate would have. I didn't want to hurt him, but I hoped that by tomorrow evening, the day that term ended, they would understand and forgive me.

"So what do you plan to do for summer, Spencer?" His squeaky voice penetrated my inner thoughts, making me jump near ten feet in the air due to being started.

"Um. I'm not sure yet." Just then, a plan began to form in my mind, Peter being in the middle of it. "Say, have you ever heard of the Room of Requirement?"

Pettigrew shook his head negatively, making a small smile form on my face. This would work out to plan, no doubt in my mind.

"Let me tell you about it…" I told him how to get in, what to think about and everything else I knew about it. "How about you tell the guys about it tomorrow after term ends, and you can check it out tomorrow night? I think that would be the perfect time."

Peter nodded, looking up at me as if I were a god, and I couldn't help but to feel that my plan was going to turn out perfectly.

"Just remember, not until tomorrow."

"I promise, I wont tell them until then!"

Stretching, I pulled myself out of the comfort of my bed and stumbled my way into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Afterwards, I put my school uniform, as I didn't have anything else to wear and made my way into the Great Hall.

I planned on sitting next to Sirius, but he had himself surrounded on all sides by the Marauders and a couple of Gryffindor girls. There was no place anywhere near them for me. My good mood crashed around my shoulders, sending me plummeting into what felt like a black abyss.

This would be my last day here, and all I'd wanted to do was spend the time with Sirius, Remus, James and Peter, but it didn't look as if I'd have the time until after breakfast, if I was even that lucky.

I wasn't. Lucky, that is. They left abruptly, all at once, not even looking towards me. But then again, in their defense, they may not have realized I was there. I was on the verge of running after them when a hand landed on my shoulder, holding me down.

"Come with me." If it had been anyone else, I would've told them were to shove their command, but since it was my father, I followed behind him dutifully, out of Hogwarts and to the tree beside the lake.

We sat together, for nearly ten minutes before he finally said something.

"When are you wanting this to happen?"

"Tonight. I've arranged for my friends to be lead to the Room of Requirement by Peter Pettigrew. I'm going to tell them the truth, and say goodbye. Is that all right?" Severus nodded, smiling towards me. I'd grown so accustomed to my fathers niceness, that I wondered how I would handle being sent back to when he would be cold and emotionless.

"Sev?"

"What?"

"Do you think you will all remember me once I'm sent back?"

It was something that had been bothering me for quite some time. What if Sirius and them all forgot about me, as if I'd never existed in their world. What if my own father forgot about this whole ordeal? I didn't want them to forget about me.

"No. I'm positive that we wont forget."

"Good."

My father left from under the tree long before I did, instead I stayed, reminiscing over the months that I've spent here in the year 1978, well, 1979 now. The end of my sixth year, and in only two months, I'll be seventeen. Of age.

When I first came to this year, all I wanted was to go back home, to pretend like this was all some sick joke. But as the time went by, I found friends, and even love. I chuckled slightly, wondering how arguing could lead to love like it did. Sirius may not love me, but he likes me, only…when I go back, he'll be dead.

Then what will I do?

Just thinking of him dying like I know he will made little rivers of salt water run down my face. I hated having to tell him that I didn't want to go on a date with him, but I shouldn't lead him on. That would've been just plain cruel.

But…what if I decided to change the future? What if I told James what would become of him and Lily, and their son Harry Potter; The Boy Who Lived?

What if I were to tell Sirius not to talk the Potters into making Peter their Secret Keeper?

There were so many what if's…but what if that wasn't the right decision to make? How much would life as I know it change if I told my friends about their futures? Harry could be happy, James wouldn't die, Peter could still be a good guy, Remus would have all of his friends, but most of all, Sirius would still be around in my year.

What could I possibly choose?


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: The Final Chapter

My nerves were ragged, I was rundown, and I was beyond terrified. What if this didn't work? What if I hadn't made the right choice? What if this was where I belonged and I didn't realize it until I was already back in my own year? Everything happens for a reason, right? Gulping, I continued down the corridor, jumping at every moving shadow and noise.

I felt as though something terrible would go wrong.

"Get it together, woman!" I growled to myself, feeling like a child. I was nearly an adult, I needed to start behaving like one! If something went wrong, then I'd just take it in stride and find a solution.

I paced in front of the Room of Requirement, wondering if the Marauders were already present. I hoped that they were, but when I opened the door, I was disappointed. Nobody occupied the room, I was the only living creature here. Sitting on the couch, I waited patiently for someone, anyone, to come through the door to keep me company.

After ten minutes, Severus Snape strolled through, looking for all the world like a boy about to lose his best friend. Was that how he felt?

"You're already here? How long have you been sitting there?"

His voice was concerned, as if he didn't like the fact that I was alone for any amount of time, but I just smiled and waved my hand as if to dismiss his questions.

"Only a few minutes Sev. I was nervous so I came a bit early."

Sev nodded, sitting next to me silently. I realized that I never gave Peter a definite time to come, I just said to come at night.

I mentally facepalmed myself for making such a huge mistake, but quickly pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I'd wait. It was worth it.

One hour.

Two.

As the third hour went by, it was obvious that my father was becoming impatiently, sighing every so often and tapping his feet. I doubt that he would wait any longer. But this had to be done tonight, tomorrow everyone would all board the train and head back to Kings Cross Station.

Sighing I stood up and walked to the center of the room.

"I guess they're not coming. Might as well get this over with."

The moment those words left my mouth the door burst open and Peter Pettigrew ran in, quickly followed by Remus Lupin, James Potter and last but certainly not least, Sirius Black, who looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"You came."

They apparently hadn't noticed Severus and I, and jumped out of their skin when they heard my voice.

"I told you I would have them come, Spencer."

"Thanks for keeping your word." I nodded, once again on the verge of crying. My eyelids burned with the repressed tears, but I blinked them back, not willing to let them passed the barrier.

"I needed to tell you all something important. First, I need you to promise that you wont interrupt, that you'll keep an open mind, and that you'll forgive me."

"I promise!" Peter was the first one to agree, looking like a child who promised to behave if he could have a cookie. He was practically jumping up and down in excitement, and I couldn't help but to grin at him.

"I promise." The next was Remus Lupin, who crossed the feet that distanced us and enveloped me in a hug, forcing me to choke on a whole new wave of tears.

"I promise too, Spencer." James sent me a small smile, winking as he did so and nudged his best friend.

Sirius grunted, rolling his eyes before muttering, "I promise."

I thought of the easiest way to ease them into the subject, but couldn't think of a way, so instead decided to dive headfirst into it.

"I'm from the future…Don't interrupt!" I cut off something that Remus was about to say, before continuing. "I'm sure you don't believe me, and I don't have any hard proof to prove it to you. The day I fell on top of you James, I wasn't on a broom, I didn't hit my head, and the reason I called you Harry is because you and your son look nearly identical. Except for the eyes, he'll have his mother's eyes."

I stopped, making sure that nobody else planned to intervene but everyone, even my father, stared at me, soaking in every word I said.

"Back in my own year, Severus Snape was my father, not my brother. He was a double agent. Spying for Dumbledore on the Dark Lord, while pretending to spy on Dumbledore for the Dark Lord. Voldemort wanted me to do a job and so, not being able to protest, my father took me to him.

I was told to kill a man, and I had a week to do it. I couldn't kill a fly, so I wondered how on earth I was expected to kill a man. A living, breathing man who had a family and friends. That man was Remus Lupin," I stopped once again to give an apologetic smile towards the person I was now speaking about.

"I figured the first step was looking for him. But he was in hiding, and I had no idea where, and so after a week passed, I had to go tell Voldemort of my failure. Needless to say he wasn't happy, so he told my father to kill me. Instead of going through with those orders, he sent me back in time, to here.

For a while, I tried to convince my father that he was indeed my dad, but I finally did it, he believed me. Now he's found a way to send me back to the year I belong in, and it's happening tonight, so that's why I wanted you all here. I have a few things I want to tell you, if you want to hear it all."

The four Marauders and Severus Snape nodded, eyes wide. Even Sirius didn't look so hurt, more intrigued now.

"James. You and Lilly will get together, get married and have a baby boy. When that little boy is a year old, you and Lilly are murdered by Voldemort. Don't interrupt!" I glared at James, wanting to tell him everything. "Dumbledore put you all into hiding, and you wanted Sirius to be your secret keeper, but he talked you into making it Peter, as he was less suspicious. Peter sold you out, because he was scared and being tortured. Sirius needs to be your secret keeper, or Dumbledore. Nobody else."

Peter stared at me before standing up off of the floor, "I'd never do that!" He screamed at me, his beady eyes filled with distrust and something akin to hate.

"Peter, I'm not saying you did it purposely."

Instead of listening, he stormed out of the room in a huff, looking like an indignant child.

Sighing, I turned to Remus Lupin. "I don't know much about you. You were our professor for Defense Against the Dark Arts in my third year, but that's about it."

Then I turned to _him. _Sirius. "You. You were framed by Peter for killing an entire block of muggles and getting James and Lilly killed. You were sent to Azkaban for twelve or thirteen years and broke out in our third year as well. I don't know how you escaped, but they thought you to be a Death Eater. After that, you went into hiding. You were Harry's godfather, and in fifth year, you went to the Ministry of Magic to save him. You were killed my Bellatrix, Voldemort's most favored Death Eater, and your cousin and afterwards, you were finally recognized as a 'good guy' and not a Death Eater…The reason I'm telling you all this is because I want to change the future. I want Harry to have his parents, I want Sirius to live, and I don't want you, Remus, to have to go into hiding. Sirius, I'm leaving tonight, that's why I didn't except the date from you."

I turned to look at him, his dark eyes glistened and he moved closer, enveloping me in a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It's okay. I understand."

Turning to my father, I saw him standing up and withdrawing his wand.

"Before he sends me back, I wanted to tell you goodbye. I hope to see all of you when you're in your thirties and I'm just barely seventeen. Sev, don't hate James for being chosen by Lilly. Don't hate Harry. He's had a hard life."

I hugged James and Remus, saving Sirius for last.

"I love you."

Before he had the time to answer back, I was facing my father expecting him to send me back to my own time, but instead he hugged me.

I stood frozen. This was only the second time he'd ever hugged me. The first being before I was taken before Voldemort to tell him of my failure. I found it funny, the first hug was before I was sent back in time, and the second hug was right before I was sent forward in time. Ironic.

I felt him shove something that felt like a piece of paper into my hand before I took a deep breath and pulled away from my father before standing back in the middle of the room. Sev aimed his wand at me, with an intense look of concentration adorning his face. "I hope to see you all in the future."

I closed my eyes as the jet of purple, not orange like the first time, but a glittering purple shot out of my father's wand and hit me in the chest.

I felt ready for this, but had I honestly made the right choice?

~*~*~*~END BOOK ONE~*~*~*~


End file.
